


Garak the Climbing Frame (Illustrated)

by subspacecommunication (nattherat)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Illustrated, adorable kids, ape bajorans, lizard cardassians, redesigned aliens, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/subspacecommunication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak has a loyal and trusting customer base. Illustration + ficlet thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garak the Climbing Frame (Illustrated)

Ms. Kala and her children are some of Garak’s best customers. Cheerful and mild-mannered with just the right amount of suspicion to prevent them from becoming  _too_  familiar with him. They are nice enough, and he really does prefer to be able to hold a conversation with his clients - the shopfront can be awfully dull without it.

Throughout his years at Terok Nor, he’d seen the birth of two of her children and outfitted all three, and found he was almost companionable with the excitable furry things. They certainly livened up his shop in their own way, and Ms. Kala was always most considerate, being sure they cleaned up any mess they might make whilst playing.

It wasn’t a complete surprise to him then - whilst perched at his worktable preparing just the right cloth for the oldest child’s new school uniform - to find himself suddenly overrun by small hands and feet.

Perhaps he should have drawn the line a few months beforehand when he neglected to move his tail away from the youngest as he decided to play with it. Perhaps the day the middle child began to stand beside him and his sharp talons with no fear to watch his work. Or perhaps today, as his lack of previous reprimands culminates in three very energetic Bajoran children using his body as a climbing frame as they chase one another.

As it happens, Ms. Kala steps in to settle them down before Garak has made up his mind, but he finds he isn’t too concerned at his indecision. The children know nothing of social boundaries at their stage in development, and their ease at climbing over him came not from a power play as it might on Cardassia, but - amusingly - from trust.

There were certainly worse ways in which one’s scales could become soft.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Garak (first time writing in a while!), and I've only seen season 1 of DS9 so far, so...  
> Actually this is probably quite OOC anyway. Written and drawn partly as a response to a Garak/Bashir Fuh-Q-fest - Silver and Gold challenge. The challenge was supposed to be 'Garak and Bashir have a child', but became 'Garak alone is overrun by children'.
> 
> I'd quite like to do a few of the challenges, so I may turn this into a ficlet/drawing series!


End file.
